Accidental Indiscretion
by Samantha McKay
Summary: Missing scene for Tablua Rasa. Rodney unknowingly creates future problems for himself when he has an encounter while his memories are fading. I suck at summaries sorry. Rated M for later chapters and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to all of the other McKarter fans out there.**

**P.S. I really do love jack/sam and mckay/katie I just love this a tiny bit more lol. I'm twised I know.**

**Check out my dustjacket atrwork below. **

** http://i3. do not own StarGate Atlantis or anything to do with Stargate. If I did Rodney would get more action**

**than Sheppard and would most likely be far too much of a space-opera.**

**Missing scene for**** Tablua Rasa.**

**Oo **

**OoOo **

**OoOoOo **

**OoOoOoOo ACCIDENTAL INDISCRETION  
**

**OoOoOo**

**OoOo**

**Oo **

The kiss was searing, their bodies now tangled together pressed up against table in what

apeared to be a labratory of some sort, yet she couldn't recall specifics. Suddenly she wondered

exactly what she was doing and found herself unable to remember anything prior to the kiss. She

pulled away from the warm lips to see a similar expression painted on the man with cool blue eyes.

The woman who was tall and slender with long mussed tresses of pale gold opened her

mouth as precisely the same time the man, whos lips were previously pressed to her own, did.

The same words tumbled from both sets of lips and a streak of confusion was shared.

"Who are you?" Neither were able to answer and for a brief moment a look of panic crossed her

face but was interrupted by something the man said. " I was looking for someone, someone

important to me."

The woman whom possessed equally blue eyes blinked and the urge to kiss this man's

incredibly soft lips overtook her once more. " I think you were looking for me." And with that

she pressed against him once more and kissed him with the same searing heat the first kiss

has possessed.

Nearly an hour later with what clothing remained on in disarray the man noticed the markings on his

hands and arms. Reading the words he felt his stomach sink slightly. He jumped up and quickly fixed

his clothing, tossing the fabrics he'd removed from his temporary lovers body to wards her. "We've got

to go. We've got to find Teyla, it's important somehow."

Shortly thereafter the memory of what had passed between them faded into nothing more than a dull

body ache left over from their coupling in the lab.

Later after their memories had returned they would both silently agree to not mention it to one another

again. Neither had anticipated the amount of trouble they were about to become a part of.

**OBEY THE BLUE BUTTON!**

**This is intended to be an ongoing story, if I have not updated within two days please poke me have every intention of finishing this story. The plot bunny just won't leave me alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I have given in to the plot bunnies, hope you enjoy. If not please use all flames to burn your**

**computer to a smoldering pile of ash.**

**I'd like to see you do any better! Thats right!, how well can you write a mckarter fic ? huh? lol**

**Oo**

**OoOo**

**OoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOo CHAPTER TWO**

**OoOoOo**

**OoOo**

**Oo**

Samantha Carter roughly blew out the breath she had been holding. Her whole body ached and her

sinuses were clearly not cooperating with the rest of her body.She stared at the computer display

before her and sighed. She wasn't getting any work done. Her thoughts ran through her mind tearing

apart her concentration and disregarding the fact that she wanted to finish the paperwork before her.

It most likely wasn't helping that less than 20 feet from her desk, just outside the door at one of the

main controls was the irritating yet brilliant Dr. Rodney McKay. It had been nearly 3 months since

their encounter during the viral outbreak that caused the whole base to lose all memory for a short

period for time, yet not short enough.

She recalled starring in shock when she had first taken command of Atlantis as McKay had told her

that if she was still interested that he was already seeing someone. The nerve of that man! And then

another memory flooded into existence.

His hot mouth covering her breasts, hands on either side of her, her hands tangled into his hair, head

tosed back. And then his hips slamming into hers, primal instinct sweeping over both of them. Then

later the sheer horror of what they had done.

She had been shocked, during her visit to the last alternate reality she had encountered while at the

SGC, to find that her alternate self had been married to McKay.

Though after meeting him she found that he was much different than the Rodney McKay she knew.

Knew. The McKay she remembered from years past was nothing like that now. He was loyal and

genuine, loving, everything he pretended not to be. And here on Atlantis he was someone others

valued for more than his IQ. He was their family and she was beginning to understand how they had

ended up together.

Now she felt incredibly awful about what they had done. He wasn't the person she thought he was, he

was a man who was in love with a woman. A woman with whom he had cheated on with her. Knowing

that it wasn't on purpose didn't make it any better and things were about to get a whole lot worse.

It had been a week since she found out and had been reluctant to say anything for several reasons.

Fearing she'd be sent back to Earth, unable to return, court Marshalled. She had overcome so many

things over the years, and while she knew it would be the truth to say 'the alien virus made us do it',

the lives of everyone involved would never be the same.

She had suspected for a month now but refused to admit it. After all who wants to admit that they are

carying the child or man in love with another woman, a man whom she can barely speak with these days.

Shaking her head she turned off the monitor and silently willed McKay to leave the control room so that

she could slip past unnoticed by him. Telling him would wait, she wasn't ready to break up his romance

with the woman so loving and able to see past his acidity. She wasn't ready to turn her own life the rest

of the way upside down.

And the all too familiar thought she'd had all week won.

' Maybe tomorrow.'

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OBEY THE BLUE BUTTON!**

**This is intended to be an ongoing story, if I have not updated within two days please poke me have every intention of finishing this story. The plot bunny just won't leave me alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

It would have been very easy to just not tell anyone. Dr. Keller was the only one that had to

know that she was pregnant. And even then she didn't know the specifics of how it had happened.

And it would have been very easy if Rodney McKay hadn't been laying on the floor in front of the gate,

blood gushing everywhere. She looked at his face, as he lay there staring up glassy eyed, and was

suddenly very compelled to tell him that he couldn't die now. Guilt filled her to the brim, how could she

let him die not knowing.

Seemingly out of nowhere she was pushed aside and Rodney was whisked away towards the

infirmary. She found herself following them, the rest of the team right behind her. They waited for what

must have been 45 minutes before the silence was broken.

" We were surveying the abandoned buildings, I think he may have activated a system that was

damaged and a small explosion cause part of a wall to collapse inward." Hearing Sheppard speak she

nodded her head taking note that the rest of his team were unharmed but exhausted looking. They

must have spent a few minutes getting him out before they had been able to bring him back through

the gate. He spoke again, " We didn't think he'd make it if we waited for a med team." She heard a

catch in his voice and saw that tears had welled up in his eyes, Teyla already silently letting hers fall.

Her mouth opened to speak and she blinked a few times before she was able to speak. " We'll debrief

later, I doubt any of us are even thinking of leaving the infirmary right now." Sheppard nodded his head

but they were saved from having to converse further when Doctor Keller emerged from behind the glass

walls. They all stood and started towards her hoping to hear good news.

Keller reached up and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and breathed heavily. " Doctor McKay

took some crush damage, he's got 6 broken ribs, broken arm, his lung was punctured but we managed to

reinflate it. He's got internal bleeding, we think we managed to stop it, but he's lost allot of blood. I'll know

more in a few hours, but I expect that he'll make it through just fine."

The shared sigh was heard and through the next half hour everyone took turns peeking in on him under

the strict orders that they were to stay no more than five minutes each. Sam took her turn last, partially

avoiding him and partially avoiding the others stares. When she finally entered the curtained off area she

winced slightly at the sight of him. His body was bandaged, casted, covered in little wires and very

definatly purple in places. She lowered herself into the chair beside the bed and sat there watching

him, knowing that when he awoke she'd have to share her secret.

OoOo

OoOoOo

OoOo

She didn't know how long we had been sitting there but realized that at some point she'd dozed off. A soft

voice was talking to her and she look up to see the soft features and red hair of Katie Brown, Rodney's

girlfriend. A sad smile visited her face and she repeated what she had said. " I'm so sorry to wake you Colonel

Carter, but you didn't look comfortable and Doctor Keller said you really should be in your own bed if you intend

to sleep. I wanted to thank you for sitting with Rodney, I rushed down here as soon as I heard." Her voice was

so very quiet, almost ethereal and it struck her funny that McKay would find a woman that was very nearly her

oposite to fall for. Blondes indeed.

Sam nodded towards the other scientist and replied, " He's a good friend, he'll pull though this, he has to. We

all need him here." She rose from the chair and gestured towards it, And as an afterthought added, "Let me

know if you need anything." The other woman nodded her thanks and Sam slipped out from the room.

Reluctantly she left the infirmary but only after getting the staff to promise to notify her of McKay's condition

hourly.

Walking back towards the conference room she called for a meeting to discuss what had happened with

Sheppard's team, all the way dreading the inevitable conversation with her snarky Chief Scientist. How

in the world had she let this happen? And deep down though she knew she hadn't "let" it she couldn't help

but feel like she was ruining lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those that reviewed!**

**hoochiemamadivagoddess  
Korilian  
Whirlwind-2005  
leliana McKay  
witches prose**

**I apologize for the horribleness of this story. It's very OOC but has officially become and AU anyhow Lil.**

**I'd tweak it but realistically I have no time nor drive. My babies (plural as there are two of them) have the flu**

**this week and are allergic to the flu VAX. I'm to crazy to rewrite it.**

**Please let me know if you have any ideas or Sam/Rodney plot bunnies!**

**Thank You for reading! I'm thrilled to see how many people have this in their story alerts list.**

**Flames will be put to good use because once again my oven isn't working properly.**

**Miriah aka Sam Carter-McKay**

OoOoOo

OoOo

Oo

Three more weeks passed by, Rodney McKay was on the mend and had been released from the

infirmary the week before. Yet Samantha Carter had yet to confront him with her news.

As of yesterday she had reached her 15th week and her pregnancy was now noticeable as she stood

nude in front of the mirror in her quarters. Her hand caressed the slight swell protruding from her

middle and for the first time it really hit her. She was someones mother. Until now she hadn't quite

decided what she was going to do. Gazing at her reflection now she realized how much she had

always wanted this. She was nearly 40, would she ever be able to have this again? Glancing at the

time she realized that it was still late enough to catch Rodney in his lab and likely he'd be alone.

She dressed quickly, throwing on a slightly lose black sweater and pulling her hair into an elastic.

Within minutes she was on her way out the door, not quite sure what she was doing, but knowing

it had to be done.

OoOoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOo

Oo (( ))

OoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOoOo

Rodney McKay, at present was sitting in front of his laptop. His gaze was not set on the screen but

instead the blank space at the back of the room. Absent mindedly sipping at a cup of coffee that had

long ago lost it's heat, he sat deep in thought at the odd turn of events his life had taken lately. Who

needed hot alien women now, Katie Brown the quiet woman who had been a passing interest once

now had his attention in full. So rarely did he find a woman who looked past his faults, he wondered

if this was it. Did she really find him as fascinating as it seemed. Surely there had to be something to

drag this all down.

This thought led to another. His heated encounter in the the lab with Sam. Ever since it had happened

he had mixed feelings about it and she avoided him quite a bit these days, never seeing him longer

than necessary. She had even taken to not being available for anything as simple as lunch with the

most senior staff.

He wasn't sure what to feel about it all. He'd done what he always wanted to do with the beautiful and

brilliant blonde and at the same time he knew if they had been aware of everything it would have never

happened. And to top that off he was risking his relationship, a very promising relationship, with an

equally beautiful woman. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her, couldn't bring himself to mess

anything else up, he'd already lost enough friends in this lifetime.

The soft sounds of footsteps in the corridor outside the lab pulled him out of his thoughts. It was after

midnight, the only one ever in this lab that late was himself or Zelenka and he had gone nearly two

hours ago. The sound stopped right outside the door but before his line of sight and stayed stilled

for a few moments before he called out. " As fascinating as I am I'd prefer for you to enter, do whatever

it is you forgot and quit disturbing my few quiet and idiot free hours." Glancing toward the door he saw

Samantha Carter enter, a pained look across her face. She swallowed glanced around the room and

then spoke. " McKay, we need to, um... talk. Can we go somewhere? I really don't want this heard."

The look on her face told him everything he needed to know, she was finally ready to talk. He stood

and snapped the laptop screen shut. " Of course, what did you have in mind, because theres a quiet

balcony at the end of this level that's good for privacy." He strode across the room and out the door,

Sam followed him and for a few moments as they walked all was quiet save for the sounds of two sets

of footsteps in an otherwise empty hall. The door to the balcony slid open and they both stepped out

into the night.

Someone had placed a few chairs an a small table on the balcony and Sam took the liberty of seating

herself in one. She looked down and without raising her eyes to Rodney she whispered, "I'm so sorry.

I didn't know how to tell you..." A tear ran down her face and glancing up to his confused face she

finished. " I'm pregnant, 15 weeks."

His face suddenly colored with several looks, shock, horror, anger. When he finaly was able to speak

it was with a raised voice and slightly strangled tone. " Pregnant? 15 weeks pregnant? I'm just finding

out about this now? You can't be pregnant, I can't be a father, we don't even speak anymore, did we

ever speak before?" Her sudden sob and hiccup shut him up and he moved to stand next to her unsure

of what to do. He settled for putting his arm around her awkwardly in hopes that she would stop. He was

no good with women, even worse with crying women and twice as bad when it was his fault.

For the next several minutes they sat in an awkward silence. Sam's tears dried and she regained

composure somewhat. Rodney on the other hand was slowly driving himself mad, several scenarios

played out in his head, each one worse than the last. In the end he broke their silence and spoke.

" What do we do now?" Then another realization hit him," Oh god, Katie" The look of horror once again

on his face and again they didn't speak for a few moments.

" Rodney," Sam's voice was quiet, " This pregnancy, this baby is perfectly healthy and at my age I...

I think I want this baby Rodney." Her words made his gaze hold fiercely to her. " How could you think

I'd suggest otherwise? I... I know I can be difficult but..." He couldn't finish the sentence, he hadn't

even considered in the few minutes he'd known that he could ask her to not have her child, his child.

Though he could see why someone would assume he'd rather not have children. He'd never pretended

to like screaming, messy, sticky, needy, miniature people, But he'd always imagined if he ever did

have one that it would be much more tolerable.

" Rodney, I'm sorry. I was hoping it wasn't true but now that you know, I'm going to have to file the

paperwork, Theres a good chance that I'll be asked to step down because of the baby and because

of the incident. I can't imagine the IOA would let me have a child here in Atlantis. People are going

to find out, theres going to inquiries and I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Rodney shook his head at her. "Please don't apologize to me. If it was anyones fault it was mine,

who can resist me?" The joke fell flat but Sam still smiled anyway. "I don't know what to say about

any of this. We've never gotten along much, I'm not good with people."

Sam smiled again and looked into his eyes. " I was working in the lab last year, working on Merlin's

device to be able to bring large objects out of phase and long story short I pulled myself into a parallel

universe." He interrupted her, " Yes I think I heard about that, had some experience with an alternate

self myself recently." She nodded and continued. " I was the only survivor, my alternate was killed when

I came though. I spent two weeks there and eventually your alternate helped me get home. I've met

several versions of myself over the years and mostly I'm the same in any universe though in several I

was married to someone in the SGC. I had been married in this particular one, and this one was

different. In this one we were married Rodney, and after meeting him I can see why. You were the same

,forgive me, jerk I met all those years ago at the SGC but what was different was that you never joined

the program. You were so much like the Rodney McKay I've seen here in Atlantis. The one who sits at

the bedside of injured teammates, who fights for what he really believes, who has gained friends and

respect and a woman who loves him. I can understand how that universe played out."

"Pffft!" McKay's reaction nearly priceless. "Jerk?" ... "Married? Really? I didn't see that coming." A goofy

grin crossed his face. " Thank you for sharing that, I know that we don't do allot of talking, mostly fighting.

I'm competitive and well arrogant." Sam didn't argue that point. " McKay,... Rodney I don't expect anything,

and I have no idea what I'm going to decide about anything. I can't decide everything at once, but you

deserved to know and you deserve to make your own decisions, I won't force anything on you that you

don't want." He nodded and they sat there for what seemed like hours, each not speaking, only thinking

about the day ahead of them and what battles would be in store for them in the coming future. And not least

of all, how to break it to the beautiful redheaded woman McKay found himself loving.

OoOoOo

OoOo

Oo

**Please Review! I write faster that way!**


	5. Chapter 5

So it's not perfect but I don't keep writing I'll never finish it.

Authors Note: Yes this may be far OOC now, however I wish to point out that Samantha Carter is in

act a woman. I to write her as such. She may be brilliant, tough and so far indestructible but shes

also a human woman. Human women do and say stupid things every day. They make mistakes,

have secrets and feel things they don't admit to, especially those in positions of power or whom hold

military ranks. If you hate it oh well, I tried.

But as a human woman I hope that you'll be able to relate to her a little better.

As for Rodney, well I have no idea what I was thinking.

Hope you can enjoy it without wanting to flame me lol.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

A few more days passed and while Rodney and Sam were not actively avoiding each other things

seemed strained when they were in the same room.

Their talk of what had transpired between them was still unfinished, careers and decisions remaining

uncertain. For once neither had any answers but both knew the inevitable outcome.

At this moment Samantha Carter was sitting in front of her computer screen finishing up the required

paperwork to report their 'incident'. She cringed when she realized that today was also the day Katie

Brown returned from the botany teams latest excursion onto the mainland. Rodney would be telling

her. However caustic and irritable he may be, Katie was his soft spot and she knew keeping

the secret hurt him enough already.

She finished her report and added it to the few personal letters to the friends she had left behind on

Earth. Feeling very alone at the moment she wished for her own team, hell she even wished for Vala's

company in this moment. Mostly though she wished for Janet's wisdom and strength. She only knew

a handful of the people here well but well enough to talk to about this.

Sighing heavily she added the report and letters to the data file that would be sent shortly to the SGC.

Exiting her office she found herself headed toward the balcony and once there she leaned against the

railing, gazing out upon the artistic city gracefully floating atop a cerulean ocean. She took a deep breath

and closed her eyes, her head tilted upward into the light of this planets closest sun. She would miss it here.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

Rodney McKay paced nervously in the Jumper Bay, Katies team had signal just minutes ago that they were

nearing Atlantis and had requested the rest of their department's help in bringing the samples back to the lab

quickly to maintain them. Rodney never being one to volunteer did just that. He'd assumed that everyone would

think he had just missed the copper haired woman they worked with. And they did just that.

When the jumper had finally landed and Katie had stepped out the first thing her saw were her sunburned shoulders

thin lines where her should straps had been pale against the red. A pained look visited his face before he launched

into a conversation with her about staying out of the sun, sunblock and the merits of vinegar on sunburns.

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

Hours later sitting in the quiet of her rooms he told her everything. She winced when she wrapped her arms around him

but remained and together they wept. And with neither knowing why things happened they way they did, Katie

Brown forgave Rodney McKay.


End file.
